


Come back, I still need you

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: She learns.She learns in between falling off the Grand Canyon and watching Jason’s body hitting the ground for the last time.
Relationships: Jason Grace/ Piper McLean
Kudos: 18





	Come back, I still need you

She learns.  


She learns in between falling off the Grand Canyon and watching Jason’s body hitting the ground for the last time.

She learns in the too old for their age eyes of her friends, in the unshakeable sadness that lingers behind their smiles, in the empty spaces at the campfire.

She learns in the presences that linger like people at the edges of beds, in the names that are whispered but never spoken.

She learns.

She never wanted to but she did.

She learns the fear of losing her family when she sees her father tied up and dazed.

She learns first hand the sorrow of losing friends in the terrible moment she watches Annabeth and Percy fall. 

She learns the fear of failure watching the blood fall of Percys face and onto the ground.

She learns the horror and numbness that comes when your best friend leaves you for the land of the dead.

She learns the stretch of distance, watching her friends split up all over the country with no reliable way to stay in contact.

__________________

But she also learns the types of smiles Annabeth gives.

The laughter that leaves Percys mouth when he hears someone tell a particularly bad joke.

The feeling of family when her siblings join her in capture the flag.

She learns the feel of Jason’s scar as she presses kisses to his smile.

The feeling of victory as Gaia returns to slumber.

The feeling of contentment when Jason smiles at her, picking at his birthday food.

She learns the feeling of friendship as she slings Hazel and Reynas arms around her and joins in their laughter.

The feeling of romantic love as she kisses Jason when he walks her back to her cabin.

The way Leo’s eyes shine when she turns down others to hang out with her best friend.

She learns the taste of sweet strawberries from the camp fields.

The way the wind sings through her hair as she joins juniper in dancing.

The feeling of loyalty as she stays at camp.

She learns the feeling of belonging.  
__________________

But most of all she learns the earth shattering loss of losing her soulmate. Losing the only person she’ll truly ever love. Losing Jason.

__________________

In the future she will learn that the past doesn’t define her, that there will always be a future.

But for now?

She will look at the scar on her lip and cry.

She will still wear his hoodies and pretend it’s his arms wrapping around her.

She will still look around to tell him good news before remembering he’s gone.

She still sobs in her best friends arms as he cries into her hair.

______________

They say that the pain lessens. She learns that’s a lie. It just becomes a bearable thing. A normal ache that sits behind her sternum, in her heart.

A pain that only gets shown to her closest friends, a pain that is only acceptable 3 days a year. 

______________

Between the time she sees Jason fall and the moment she takes her final breath, she learns.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry to anyone who read this. I only posted this because of JPA. So if ur reading this from jpa, I hope you know this is your fault <3
> 
> Title is from “Hold on” by chord Overstreet


End file.
